The Proposal-Captain Swan OneShot
by TheSwanJoneses
Summary: Killian is planning to propose to Emma, with everything going wrong will he be able to? Cute OneShot. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.


The Proposal

Hook took a deep breath as he looked in the mirror, he could hear Emma downstairs making breakfast, he walked over to the bedroom door, pushing it shut quietly,he walked over to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer. He pulled out a pair of grey socks, reaching inside them he produced a small blue felted box, he opened the box and admired the sparkling ring inside.

It was a 6 carat diamond, a white gold band, very simple. Hook knew Emma, he knew she wouldn't want anything stand out or fancy, just something simple and understated. He admired the ring for a minute before placing it back into the grey socks and back into the drawer.

"Breakfast is ready.." Emma called from the kitchen.

"Coming love.." Hook exited the bedroom and walked down the stairs, kissing Emma on the cheek as he entered the kitchen, making Emma smile softly.

"Sit down, I made pancakes, my dad gave me the recipe" Emma placed a plate of pancakes in front of the pirate.

"Thank you, they look lovely" Hook started tucking in, he had found since being back from the Underworld he appreciated modern food allot more than he used to.

"I got a text from my mom this morning, saying she wanted a mother/daughter day and wants to take me shopping" Emma shrugged as she sat at the table, opposite Killian "Don't you think that's weird?"

Hook nodded in response, trying to act surprised, truth is this was part of the plan, he had asked Snow a few weeks ago to distract Emma for the day so he could prepare everything. At first he wasn't going to tell Snow what he was planning but you can't get anything past her.

"It will be nice, you and your mother spending time together." Hook said calmly.

"I know, just came out of nowhere" Emma shrugged "Will be nice to have a day off to be honest, my dad can handle the office for one day"

"Of course he can, things have been quite around here lately.." He wasn't lying, although the town has been taken over by Hyde and his town full of 'Untold story's' things have seemed pretty normal, although David and Emma are both convinced that Hyde is planning something.

"I'll drop by if you'd like, check up on him" Although Killian is planning on meeting David later on today he wanted to give an excuse, in case he was caught out.

"OK, better have a shower, get ready, I'm meeting her at 11 outside Granny's" Emma wiped her mouth with a cloth and got up from the table, picking her plate up and placing it in the sink before she headed upstairs.

Killian watched her disappear up the stairs, he reached into his jeans pocket to pull out his 'talking phone', going through until he found Snow's name, he sat back in his chair waiting for her to answer.

"Hi Belle…" Snow's voice beamed down his ear, Killian looked confusingly at his phone before returning it to his ear "Snow?"

"Sorry? I can't hear you, hang on.." Snow got up from the counter, smiling at her husband as she did so, she walked over to the front door and out onto the small landing.

"Sorry about that, David was in the kitchen, I didn't want him to know it was you, is everything OK? Are we still on? I text Emma but I haven't heard anything back.."

"Uhh.." It took a moment for Hook to process the questions Snow had thrown him in the last 20 seconds "Yes, we are still on, she just went up to have a shower, I just wanted to make sure you remembered the plan"

"Yes" Snow nodded "We're going shopping, then lunch then I was thinking about taking Neal to the park or something, as long as we are out until 4"

"Right, if you can't please let me know, don't want her showing up here before everything is ready.."

"Oh gosh I'm so excited, she's going to be so surprised.."

"Yes…" Hook looked down "Well, better go, see you later"

"Bye Killian"

"Bye.." Hook hung up the phone, thinking about what Snow had said, if he was honest he was worried about her reaction, marriage was a huge step, Emma has had trouble with big steps in the past, it's taken her a long time to be able to say 'I love you' in a normal setting, rather than when one of them is dying or being separated and he didn't think she would ever ask him to move in but here they were, professing their love for each other on a daily basis, living together, now just felt like the right time to ask her.

Emma came down the stairs 40 minutes later, showered, hair done, dressed, ready for a day with her mother. She walked into the kitchen to find Killian had cleaned everything from breakfast up and put it away.

"So what are you up to today?" Emma sat at the table, waiting for her mom to arrive.

"Not sure" He shrugged, putting the last plate away "I'll drop in see your dad, like I said, might go check on the Jolly Roger, see how Belle is doing, then again I might have a day in, can't remember the last time I had one of those.."

"OK" Emma's head turned to the door, as Snow rant the bell, she got up from her chair, walking to the door and opening it "Hey mom"

"Hi honey, ready for a fun day together?" Snow stepped into the house, Neal in her arms.

"Yep, just let me get my jacket" Emma walked into the living room

Hook and Snow exchanged looks before Emma re-entered the kitchen, kissing Killian on the cheek "See you later"

"OK love, have fun" He smiled at Emma, watching her and Snow leave the house, taking a deep breath he run upstairs to put his shoes on and grab his jacket, Killian watched from the bedroom window as Snow and Emma drive down the road in her little yellow bug, he walked over to the dresser and got the ring out, placing it in the inside pocket of his leather jacket, he walked back down the stairs and out of the front door.

Ready to start papering for the special day ahead.

Killian walked up the road to the Mills house, he saw Henry leaving the house, ready for school, he run up behind him "Aright mate?" Killian smiled at Henry

"Uh.. Hey, what are you doing here?" Henry looked confusingly at Killian

"Well I though I would walk you to school, we could chat.."

"Chat? About what?" Henry seemed a little irritated, Killian understood why though, they hadn't spent much time together, only to go on rescue missions and when they looked her a house in Camelot.

Killian wanted Henry's approval to ask Emma to marry him, this would affect Henry allot, they was so close Killian didn't want Henry to think he would come between them, Henry would still stay over, he and Emma will still have time to spend together only difference is he would be Henry's step-dad.

"Well.. I want to ask your mother to marry me.." Killian said nervously

"Really?." Henry seemed a little taken aback

"Yes and I wanted to ask for your approval before I did so, if your not OK with it then I'll wait, this has as much to do with you as it does Emma.."

"Wow, um.. I don't know what to say.."

"I know it's a big decision and if you need some time I understand, that's why I wanted to talk to you before school so you had all day to think if you needed it, I know it's a big thing and of course some things will change but I don't want you to think you'll be pushed out or that I'm going to replace your father because I know I could never do that but I do hope that we could be friends and a little family an-"

"KILLIAN!" Henry stopped Hook in his tracks "Yes"

"Yes?" Killian stared at Henry

"Yes you can ask her, I don't mind, you love her, she loves you and I just want her to be happy" Henry smiled at Killian

Killian nodded in response, a little shocked, he didn't expect Henry to be so understanding about it "Great, thank you" Killian smiled back at Henry

"So.." Henry started walking again "When are you going to ask her?"

"Tonight, if everything goes to plan.."

"Tonight? Why have you left it till now to ask me?"

"I didn't want your mother to catch on, lucky for me she hasn't suspected anything about Snow taking her out for the day, I knew if I planned things over a number of days she would start to get suspicious"

"Good point, so Grandma knows.. What about Granddad?" Henry and Killian walked around the corner and just outside the school

"Haven't asked him yet, going to see him at lunch, have to buy some things first.."

"I could take the day off you know, help you out, we could call it operation Diamond Ring" Henry looked at Killian a little despretly, obviously looking for a day off school.

Killian chuckled "No thank you, your mothers won't be happy if I let you bunk off school"

Henry shrugged "Worth a shot, see ya, good luck" Henry waved at Killian before running into the school doors

Killian watched Henry go into school then turned on his heels and walked towards town.

Killian had spent an hour getting supply's for tonight, Emma's favourite wine, steak for dinner, strawberry cheesecake for dessert, a bottle of champagne and some rose petals.

He stepped onto the Jolly Roger, he was planning to do it here, his old home, the place where they first bonded on the way to Neverland to save Henry, he felt it fitting to do it here.

"Belle?" Killian called out first, he didn't want to walk in on her, this was her home for now, he was planning on saying she could stay at his and Emma's house for the night and they stay here, Killian didn't hear anything, he started walking to the lower deck.

"Killian?" Belle called out from behind the door.

"Yes, it's me, I wanted to ask you something, is it al-right to come in?"Killian reached for the door

"NO!" Belle called out "Stop"

"Why? Is everything OK?" Killian suddenly grew concerned "Is it the baby? Or Gold?"

"No, nothing like that, I've caught a stomach bug, must have been when I was at the hospital the other day, I've been being sick since last night"

Killian sighed, half relief have disappointment

"What was it you wanted?"

"Nothing, doesn't matter, are you OK? Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No thank you, I am feeling a little better, just don't want you to catch it"

"OK well, I'll come see you tomorrow, feel better" Killian walked off the Jolly Roger and down the docks, trying to think of something else, he was hoping to do it somewhere special, of course their house was but he wanted for them go to on a date, make it seem normal. Then he thought of where they had their first date.

"Of course" He mumbled to himself, heading off to the restaurant.

Killian walked up to the restaurant, he walked in the front doors, smiling at a waiter.

"Hello sir, can I help you?"

"Yes, is there any chance I could book a table for tonight?" Killian looked hopeful

"I'm afraid not, we're closed tonight, a wedding party.."

"Of course" Killian couldn't help but chuckle silently at the irony of the situation "Worry on, thank you anyway" Killian walked out, he sat on a bench outside, sighing deeply,things weren't going to plan, he wanted it to be romantic he also wants to keep Emma clueless about it for as long as possible.

Killian's phone started ringing, he reached into his pocket 'Snow' "Hello?" He answered

"How's it going? Have you got everything sorted yet?" Snow sounded a little irractic, probably from all the excitement, maybe leaving Emma with her wasn't the best idea.

"Not great, Belle's sick so I can't use the Jolly Roger, so I went to where we had our first date but that's closed tonight for a private party"

"Oh.. Is there anywhere else you could think of?"

"No, just our house, I mean there's Granny's but.."

"No, not Granny's, it's great but not to propose.. OK how about you have it at your house, while me and Emma are out I'll buy her a dress and tell her you're planning a date at your house and she needs to get ready at mine before"

"I guess, she won't think anything suspicious about it?" Killian couldn't hide his worry

"No, she'll just think you planned a nice evening for the two of you, now go home and start setting up, I'll speak to you soon"

Snow hung up the phone, Killian breathed out, feeling better, he looked at the time on his phone '11:00' he stood up and started walking towards back into town.

Killian took a deep breath, he held a coffee in his hand, trying to stop it from shaking, he didn't expect to be this nervous, it was just David, he'd known him for years, he had accepted Killian as Emma's boyfriend and part of the family. Still marriage was different, kind of made it official. David has always been protective of Emma, given everything that happened he was probably more protective than other fathers, Emma was his little girl, Killian might know what that feels like one day and he knows he wouldn't want his daughter to marry someone like himself.

"Killian?" David suddenly appeared from around the corner.

"David! Afternoon.."

"What are you doing here? Everything OK?"

"Yes, I uh…" Killian walked past David, stepping into the sheriffs station, he placed the coffee cup on a desk "I told Emma I would drop in, see if you needed any help… Picked up some coffee" Killian pointed towards to coffee he had just placed on the desk seconds before.

David nodded, looking at Killian oddly "Thanks, everything's fine here, quite day.." David stepped forward picked up the coffee, taking a sip "Can't beat Granny's coffee.. Don't tell Snow I said that"

Killian nodded "I won't…." Killian paused, feeling awkward and nervous, he wasn't sure how to approach the subject, with Henry it seemed easier.

"You OK? You seem off.." David leant on the desk.

"Yeah, I'm fine…. I wanted to talk to you, it's about Emma… um… well… I was planning, hoping that, well…"

"Killian!" Killian looked at David "What is it?"

"I would like to ask Emma to marry me.."

"Oh.." David seemed a little taken aback, looking down at his coffee cup, he wasn't sure how to respond

"I wanted to ask your permission, as her father…." Killian waited for David to answer, standing in front of him awkwardly, aching for a response

"I'm not sure what to say… I mean, yes I do give you my permission"

"Really" Killian was shocked "Wow, I didn't expect you to answer so quickly"

"Well, honestly if I had it my way Emma wouldn't be marrying anyone, I know you and I haven't always been exactly friendly but you're a good guy, you make Emma happy and you really have changed since you met Emma, I knew it was coming.. Just didn't think it would be so soon"

"Yeah" Killian looked down

David looked at him "You don't seem that excited, I just gave you permission and said some pretty nice things about you"

"I know, thank you but.. I don't know, what if it's too soon? I've spent so long trying to get Emma to bring down her walls what if this scares her? What if she's not ready or says no?"

"Hey" David stood up "Emma loves you, when I think of how she was with Neal to how she is with you, I know what you're saying but I don't think she'll be scared off, I've heard her and Snow talk about getting married, having a family, she doesn't just bring out the best in you, you bring out the best in her" David placed a supportive hand on Killian's shoulder "I couldn't think of two people more made for each other, except me and Snow, obviously"

Killian chuckled "Thank you" Killian smiled

"Good luck"

5:30pm-

Everything was ready, dinner was cooking, the house was all set up, Killian had placed the ring in a draw as it wouldn't fit in his pocket, now all he needed was for Emma to come home, he sat at the kitchen table, Snow text Killian 15 minutes ago saying that Emma was on her way. Having felt nervous all day Killian suddenly felt calm, excited even, this the life he had now with Emma, it was everything he had ever wanted.

After all the years of heartache and anger, his heart filled with so much darkness, thinking his life was meaningless, here he was about to propose to his true love, he life had meaning again, getting married, having kids, building a life with each other. Killian couldn't help but smile at the thought for their future.

"Killian?" Emma's voice ran through the house as she opened the front door slowly, first thing she see was candles on the floor, lighting up the room. She shut the door behind her, following the lights, when she reached the kitchen she see Killian standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Swan, you look stunning.." Killian's face light up when Emma entered the kitchen, she was wearing a light blue simple dress, her hair was down, make-up just simply done, she didn't look overdone, simple yet beautiful.

"So this is all very cryptic?" Emma said, trying to hide the fact she was blushing.

"Well I couldn't remember the last time we had a date, so I thought I would treat you.." Killian walked around and gave Emma a tender kiss on her lips before pulling out the chair for Emma to sit.

Emma smiled as she sat down "This is lovely Killian, thank you"

"First off we have steak.." Killian told Emma as he poured her a glass of wine "Your favourite, then we have Strawberry cheesecake"

"Another favourite, along with my favourite wine, are you up to something?" Emma looked at Killian, raising her eyebrows

"You really need to stop being so suspicious, you've been through so much, thought tonight should be all about you.." Killian went over to the oven, getting out the steak

Emma looked at the knife on the table, picking it up "I have proper steak knives" Emma stood up, walked over to the cutlery draw

"No!" Before Killian could stop her, Emma had already opened the draw, he knew by her reaction she had already seen the ring box

Emma stood there staring down at the box, unable to speak, she placed the knife on the counter, picking up the box, she turned to face Killian

"Given how this day has gone I should have known better than to put it in there" Killian sighed, walking slowly towards Emma "Was hoping to ask you after but.."

Emma looked up at Killian, tears forming in her eyes "I-I don't know what to say.."

"Yes hopefully.." Killian chuckled "May I?" He gestured to the ring

Emma nodded, handing it over to Killian, trying to hold back tears

Killian bent down on one knee, taking a deep breath "Emma, when we met, we thought we were completely different, it's not till we went on the quest for the compass that I realised we was more alike than first realised, we both have troubled childhoods, both have pain and heartache, both stubborn, both think we know best, both have walls, you push people away rather than letting them love you, me I use humour and flirtation to hide how I really feel. I can't tell you when I feel for you, I think honestly it was the first time I saw you, you are my happy ending Emma and I hope that I'm yours. We've been through so much together and I would love to spend the rest of my life fighting villains, going on adventures and making memories with you. Emma Swan would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Emma couldn't fight her tears, stunned by his words "Yes, of course"

Killian smiled, rising to his feet, taking the ring out the box, placing the box on the table, Emma placed her left hand on his hook, as Killian placed the ring on her finger, kissing her hand, a few tears fell down his cheek. Emma whipped the tears from his face "You OK?"

"Yeah, just… Was worried you would say no.."

"Yeah well, you was wrong, I couldn't think of anyone I would want to spend the rest of my life with than you"

Killian smiled, pulling Emma close, kissing her deeply.

Emma kissed Killian back,wrapping her arms around his neck, he placed his arm around her waist, both forgetting about the dinner.

THE END.


End file.
